Multiconductor cable assemblies, sometimes called ribbon cables or flat conductor cables, have become commonplace in electrical devices for power and signal transmission between various components within such devices and between such devices. Multiconductor cable assemblies are generally preferred in wiring technology particularly because of their low height and weight, which is essentially determined only by the height and weight of the conductors. Multiconductor cable assemblies by their nature take up little space and are flexible. Due to their good electrical and mechanical properties and low space requirements, they are useful for wiring public utility apparatuses, for power and signal transmission between fixed and movable parts of motor vehicles, and in office automation apparatuses.
A commonly used electrically insulating material for multiconductor cable assemblies is poly(vinyl chloride) (PVC). It is relatively inexpensive, widely available, flexible, and has natural flame resistant properties. There is an increasing desire to reduce or eliminate the use of halogenated resins in insulating layers due to their negative impact on the environment. In fact, many countries are beginning to mandate a decrease in the use of halogenated materials such as PVC. Therefore there is a continuing need to develop new multiconductor cable assemblies wherein the electrical insulation material, i.e. covering, in the assembly is not PVC or another halogen-based material.
Recent research has demonstrated that certain halogen-free poly(arylene ether) compositions can possess the physical and flame retardant properties needed for use as wire and cable insulation. See, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. US 2006/0106139 A1 and US 2006/0182967 A1 of Kosaka et al. And certain poly(arylene ether) compositions have been disclosed as suitable for fabrication of multiconductor cable assemblies. See, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2006/0131059 A1 of Xu et al. However, the poly(arylene ether) compositions of Xu et al. require for high flame retardant loadings and exhibit heat deformation performance that is inadequate for some  applications. Furthermore, the solvent welding method demonstrated in the working examples of Xu et al. has the disadvantage of requiring the handling and disposal of welding solvents, which are volatile organic compounds.
There remains a need for multiconductor cable assemblies and associated fabrication methods that avoid the use of halogenated polymers, allow for lower flame retardant loadings in the covering composition, exhibit improved heat deformation performance, and avoid the use of welding solvents.